【星昴】潮水箴言（一发完）
by Nora Long
Summary: 明白了没有尽头是一切的终点


**01**

咪着眼

那山和海中的水在年月里扬起成碎片

我举起双臂

对那里面的千百个我挥了挥

它们从此与我分别

啪！

在黑发的年轻人打开房门的瞬间，一个纸片小人偷偷地在他的兜帽后面立起身子，探出头，将绘有眼睛的那一面朝前张望着。

然后被年轻人毫不客气头也不回地伸手抓住，一把摔到地上，淡色的嘴唇极快地念动咒语，纸片啪地一声，随着一道闪光消失了。

听到动静走到玄关的男人看着年轻人皱着的眉头倒是笑了起来。

"越来越粗暴了啊，昴流君。"

然后侧过身让他进来，完全没有打算去检查年轻人身上还有没有粘着纸片的意思。倒是年轻人抬起两边的脚踝翻转着看了看，确定没有其他的威胁之后，回过头握住门把，外面的空气呈现出一种水波样的扰动，然后又恢复如初。

接着啪嗒一声，门被关上了。

反身再扣上一道防盗锁，昴流这才蹲下身子解开鞋带。室内是简单陈设的公寓，门边立着的两柄长伞一灰一黑。摆在玄关的茶色鞋柜上错落放着茶叶瓶和咖啡罐，零碎的钥匙和零钱被收纳在鞋柜上方的浅色瓷碟里，还有一盒印着"best wishes"的喜糖，暗红色的方形小盒子，看上去是最近才摆上去的。

昴流换好了拖鞋，将鞋柜打开，又看了看自己那双沾满黄泥的鞋底，再微微皱着眉头将鞋柜门合上。男人好笑地着看着他的小动作，然后在他起身的刹那分毫不差地伸出手，接过年轻人递给自己的白色纸袋，低下头和他交换了一个吻。

男人不轻不重地将柔韧的唇瓣吸吮了几下，那里还残留着屋外清冷的水汽，和年轻人温软的鼻息恰形成美妙的对比。

不喜欢带伞是这孩子的坏习惯之一，不过偶尔也会有好处。

纸袋里是新款的冰淇淋甜甜圈，被摆在粉色的瓷碟里端上来到时候还被点缀了彩色糖屑，年轻人已经洗过手坐在桌边，看着可爱形状的甜点被对面的人毫不留情地咬掉一大口。他端起桌上的柠檬水来喝。

甜点他不爱，但是每次都会坐下来陪着这个人吃。

"所以这次又是哪里被发现了呢？"男人端详着手里被咬掉一半的甜甜圈，松软的面包横截面上有融化的冰淇淋奶油滑落下来。

对面的人没有搭腔，他突然福至心灵地把甜甜圈递过去，年轻人的眼神顿了顿，接受了这次的甜甜圈投喂，现在白色的奶油沾到了他的嘴唇上。让他郁卒的表情显得生动起来。

"大概是那辆汽车…那次星史郎先生开来的那辆本田雅阁，雪下太大没法开走，就在本宅的别院里停了一个晚上。"

"哦，那个晚上吗？"男人伸手去拿甜甜圈的动作停顿了一下，眼神里划过一丝玩味的笑意："可是我记得昴流君你有张开结界…"

年轻人的耳后根已经发红，躲闪着将目光投向男人身后的阳台窗外。

"…失去意识的时候不算。"

视线被山峦遮挡，只能模模糊糊地看见远处的海水在阳光下泛着细密的光，清淡得褪尽了原本的蓝色，只剩一抹近乎透明的浅青。

他想象着浪花拍打礁石的样子，海浪独自的低语连绵不断，以及随着潮水不断反复浮起又向深处滚落的碎石。

从对面的海岬看过来一定很美。

男人的身体越过餐桌，手臂撑在他的身侧，他受惊一般猛地抬起头，微微滚动的喉结逼近眼前，年轻人下意识地吞咽了一下。

他有些晕眩在男人铺天盖地的强大气息里，大脑短路了三秒钟，才反应过来那人说了什么。

"那…你猜…会不会是有人在结界失效的时候，路过别院，然后听到了什么？"

"…"

然后在脸颊烧起来之前，他推开餐桌逃进了卧室。

客厅里响起男人成功捉弄人的愉快笑声。

—

卧室里被刻意遮挡过的光线很暗，他把滚烫的脸颊埋在柔软的棉絮里，深深地吸了一口气。

有苦涩的烟草味充盈了鼻腔。他想起他们是怎么在一个多月前搬到这间公寓的，想起更换窗帘那一天他光脚站在窗台上，外面是难得的晴朗天气，想起路边那只他差一点就抱回家的三花猫，想起那个下雪的晚上，男人把车子停在别院，用右手的中指指节一下一下地敲击他那扇结满了冰霜的窗玻璃。

哒，哒，哒。

还来不及扯下男人的围巾，他就仰起脸去吻他，连落在那人唇上的雪花都是甜的。

熟悉烟草味充盈了鼻腔，心脏砰砰地跳起来，有点失重又有点奇怪的紧缩。他闭上眼睛，潮水声又在远处涌动起来。

"昴流君，我去趟楼下，麻烦你把卧室的衣服收拾一下吧。"

"？"

他打开卧室门，看到星史郎提着一个白色的铝制…是水桶？

"好可惜，今天楼下的南野先生刚分给了我一些他自己钓的鱼。"

男人指着铝制水桶里两条不停窜动的鮎鱼，连陈述句也加上了一丝委屈的意味："很新鲜"。

他突然记起了他们今天的安排：因为预报会有大雨，所以将超市采购放在了明天，这两条鱼想必是晚餐的食材。

""对不起"，他习惯性地开口："或者我们这次…"

男人故意严肃的神情里有一丝戏谑的笑，他指了指手中的水桶：

"你应该对它们说"。

**02**

转瞬是晕眩

晕眩里我曾看见

时光是坟场

锣鼓喧天的一趟葬

也就去晕眩

晕眩着也才发觉

意志是奇迹幻觉是眷恋

晕眩于那些时间

检查汽车花费了他一点时间，在反复确认轮胎、后备行李架、保险杠和引擎盖下面都没有咒术痕迹之后，他朝站在远处吸烟的男人走过去迈开步子。夺下了男人刚刚要点燃的第三支香烟。

不知为何，星史郎一贯潇洒的点烟姿势今天让他有点不太好受，他没有将香烟还给男人，而是塞进了自己口袋里的香烟盒：

"出发吧。"

男人没有接话，琥珀色的眼睛在阳光下近乎透明，他偏头躲过那目光，仿佛是小心翼翼避开阳光。

潮水声又涌动起来，他压下点燃手中那根香烟的冲动，想说什么却还是低下了头。

啪嗒。

一簇火苗终于还是点燃了他手中的香烟。男人就着他的手，低头吸了一口，然后把香烟递回给他。他看着男人微微弯下脖颈的样子，想到在林间低头喝水的鹿。这个人他怎么都看不够。

他放松身体，呼吸着熟悉的烟草味道，沸腾的喧嚣缓慢沉寂下来，化成另一种酸胀盘踞在心头。他想起上一次他们连夜搬离的住处，那是一处靠近八王子市的和式老宅，宽大的纸隔推门，门廊外种满了紫阳花。

他想起那天晚上，他从一个烟花绽放的梦境里醒来，梦里的烟火表演盛大热烈，他和男人在烟花冲上高空的瞬间接吻，炸裂开来的细碎花火瀑布般闪烁在漆黑的夜空，照亮他眼前那只琥珀色的眸子，嘴唇还不够，他踮起脚去吻住那抹光。

睁开眼的时候他几乎本能地往身边靠去。然而那里是没人，空空的床面在夜里摸起来有些凉—这份凉意从他的手指浸透到了更深的地方。

他恍了一会儿神，在大脑能正常工作之前，一滴眼泪几乎是条件反射般地滑落下来，恍惚间又回到了从前的日子，这样的感受他已经太过于熟悉。他几乎是慌乱地寻找着，终于看清阳台上闪烁着一个微弱的红点。阳台上，春末夏初的月光仿佛水银般泄了一地。他走近，男人吸着烟，手里把弄着一个小小的白色纸片，下一个瞬间，纸片化为片片樱花飘落在夜空里。他停下了一会儿，装作若无其事地走到星史郎身边，决定对刚刚的梦境绝口不提—据说多摩川河畔的烟花大会很漂亮，但他们恐怕没机会看了。

那个晚上，他们就像这样，沉默着分享了同一支香烟。

心间那股酸涩几乎要漫溢出来，他望向身边的男人，男人终于还是伸出手，他把自己贴合进那个怀抱。他用双手牢牢地扳住男人的肩膀，把头埋进领口的那一刹那就觉得眼睛湿了，屏住呼吸，总算抑制住了埋在喉咙里的那一声颤抖。

男人的下巴轻轻地触碰着年轻人的发顶，仿佛是在安慰什么似的轻轻摩挲着。

"该出发了。"

—

天气预报竟然该死的准确。他们刚刚在河堤上分享了两份青瓜三明治，倾盆大雨就如期而至。等到两个人急匆匆跑回车里，外面的雨已经大片地倾泻下来，天地间白茫茫一片，看来暂时走不了了。

互相都有点狼狈，他看着一滴水珠顺着脖颈的弧度，消失在星史郎先生的衬衫领口下面，下意识抿紧了唇线。

男人找来干净的毛巾帮他擦干头发，他顺从地低头，看见男人已经将沾了水渍的袖口卷至肘间，露出劲瘦的手臂线条。车里的气温比外面高，他感到有水汽浮上眼睛，凝结成水滴之后，从自己开始发烫的脸颊上滑落下去。

他伸出手想要拭去，右手却被一双温热的手掌捉住。有手指缓慢地抚摸过他的唇，空气中有什么开始扭曲。昴流抬起眼睛看着星史郎，眼底有他熟悉的神情。男人的手指伸入那开启着的双唇之间，轻轻前后抽插着，年轻人闭上了双眼，不轻不重地含着手指，睫毛颤动，脸上浮起红晕。

"去后座吧。"

男人惊讶于自己声音中的沙哑，但没有抽回右手，只是抬起另一只手捋了捋年轻人黑色的还带着水汽的发梢，水滴的冰凉和发热的脸颊形成了对比。年轻人点了点头，脸上的红霞烧到了耳根。

他不禁俯身去亲吻他，接着就感到年轻人的双臂缠绕着拥抱住了自己，大雨滂沱，敲打着车窗和车顶，发出擂鼓般咚咚咚的声音。天空突然炸响一个雷，接着是耀眼的闪电。他感到昴流在他怀里瑟缩了一下。然后更紧地拥住了他。

雨水的味道混合着浓烈的泥土和青草味儿弥漫开来，歇斯底里地宣告着夏天的彻底到来，混合着雨水味道和清爽的黄瓜味道的吻让两个人根本停不下来。昴流感到自己的大脑因为缺氧而开始晕眩，他一只手攥紧了男人的衬衫，另一只手摸索着握住副驾驶座位的调节杆。

座位猛地向后倒下，男人有些措手不及地撑了一下，还是重重落在他的胸口，他嘶地吸了一口气，然后和男人一起笑起来。

男人再度朝他俯下身来，有隐隐的笑意还被压在喉咙里，他的耳垂突然被湿润包裹，然后是一阵温软的吐气，他下意识地缩了缩脖子，浑身掠过一阵不受控的颤抖。

"…就在这里？"

他能感到男人的鼻息还在他的耳后和颈侧弯弯曲曲第飘荡，甚至只是轻轻掠过他的皮肤都能让他开始难耐地发出细小的喘息，他曲起腿蹭上男人的腰。咚咚的雨声仿佛鼓点，敲在他的心上。

"这里。"

男人撩起了年轻人的T恤下摆，眸色在昏暗的天气里变得也有些潮湿。

"如你所愿。"

他将唇贴上年轻人颈侧那块微微颤抖着的皮肤，伸出舌头抵住那根不断鼓动着的动脉血管，制住了来自身下所有的挣扎和颤抖。

—

突然暴露在空气中的皮肤微微收缩了一下，然后星史郎温热的大手覆上去，指挥起一轮新的战栗。他伸手捏住昴流左边早已挺立起来的乳尖，轻轻揉搓着，然后低下头含住了不远处的另一颗，用舌尖来回扫过。年轻人在这样的双重刺激下吐出尖锐破碎的呼吸声，在密封的车内空间里，那呼吸声里的喘息和微微呻吟都格外明显。男人仿佛受到鼓励一般地加快了动作，昴流剧烈颤抖着，他的双手被男人禁锢在头顶，只能难耐地用双腿去磨蹭男人的腰，他的前端已经挺立，长裤和贴身短裤都早已滑落脚边，光裸地贴着皮革坐垫的后面也滑出了一丝粘腻的感觉。他神志昏沉地微微睁开眼睛，天地间白茫茫一片，混沌一如他此刻的神思，只有眼前这个人是他在整个世界的全部真实。

雨愈发大了，哗哗的水流冲刷着车外的一切，仿佛将他们隔绝在另一个世界之中。

动作突然停了，他不解地眨了眨眼，只解开了一颗衬衫扣子的男人，正含着笑意打量着自己。

星史郎…先生？

明明没有碰触或者动作，可是在这样注视的眼神下他的心跳动得比刚刚还要迅速。

"靴子"，男人碰了碰他曲起来的腿，"自己解开。"

原本禁锢着他双手的力气消失了。男人再次俯下身，同时握住了他早已挺立起来的那个部分。

昴流的身体不由自主弹跳了一下，快感迅速沿着脊椎传到了脑海，累积着，刚刚暴露在空气中而变凉的皮肤的热度又迅速回升。他浑身掠过一阵细密的颤抖，但男人的动作反而在此时放缓了下来，仿佛在等待着什么。他颤抖地伸出手指，慢慢曲起腿，勉强刚触碰到鞋带的时候又因为男人突然加速的手法而不受控制地仰起头。不得不伸手撑住了坐垫才没整个人软倒下去。而男人的手则在他身上熟练地动作着，他的唇则在年轻人身上游走，照顾着他身上的敏感点。锁骨，耳垂，乳尖，还有手臂内侧的一小块皮肤。他熟知这具身体的每一个秘密，每一处隐微的渴望…

发白的天色映照下，年轻人全身泛起淡淡的粉红色，细密的汗珠布满了整个身体。只能倚靠在男人怀里无力地喘息。已经解开一只靴子的右脚裸露在外，五个脚趾都紧紧地蜷起来，左脚上的靴子鞋带已经松了，但他实在是没有力气去脱掉它了。

男人的手上动作不停，仍然维持着一个稳定的频率，另一只手插入年轻人的双唇之间，将那紧抿住的唇一点点打开，手指模仿着抽插的姿势在淡色的唇中来回抽动。年轻人的唇间溢出银丝，与此同时还有他一直试图压抑着的声音。

"星史郎先生…求你…"

随着加速的频率，年轻人的头不由自主向后仰起，修长白皙的脖颈让人想到垂死的天鹅。脚尖绷直，腰部不自主地前后跟随着星史郎手上的动作而挺动着，腰部肌肉收缩的时候，身上的汗珠随着利落的腰线滑下去，留下美妙的弧线。

他知道昴流这样的样子意味着什么，然而还不够。

"没做对事情的孩子要接受惩罚，昴流君。"

昴流勉力睁开眼睛，对上男人深邃幽暗的眼神。他的心突然酸涩地抽动了一下。他总是欠他很多。

—不要露出那样的表情来啊。

男人陡然加快了手上的速度，被揉捏的部位传来令人头皮发麻的强烈酥麻感，年轻人明亮的眼睛陡然蒙上了一层水雾。他亲吻着那只朦胧的绿眼睛，指尖带着一点轻微的力度碾过手中淌出前液的铃口。

年轻人随之剧烈颤抖了一下，开始无意识地蹬腿，仿佛要挣扎逃离。可是在狭窄的车内空间里，他牢牢地被身材高大的男人压倒在座位上，连挣扎的空隙都没有。只能被动接受着可怖的快感向自己一波波涌来，仿佛迅猛袭来的潮水。

他涣散地喘息着，身体不自主地跟着男人的节奏前后摆动。左脚陡然一空，两只腿都被提起来搁在男人的肩膀上，他牢牢用手抱紧男人的肩膀，手指尖用力到发白—只有这样他才不至于从已经变得滑溜溜的皮垫上掉下去。后穴已经开始分泌滑腻的液体，男人的手指伸了一根进来，缓慢探索着，里面又热又软，早就一塌糊涂。男人加了一根手指进去，刮擦了一下内壁上一个细小的突起—突然而来的刺激让他瞬间绷紧了腰，浑身痉挛着就要释放—男人伸出裹着薄茧的拇指，堵住了那个已经张开口小孔。

他就像一条脱水的鱼，脱力地躺倒在坐垫上，目光空虚，浑身颤抖，濒临高潮的快感一波波地从头到脚冲刷着他，得不到释放于是来回在他体内冲荡不停。他睁开朦胧的眼睛，无助地看见男人模糊的投影，正在毁灭着他的人也是唯一能拯救他的人，他所有的感官都被这个人掌控和占据着，他切实地感觉到自己全副身体从内到都被男人握在手心中揉捏，带来一种几乎快要被溶解的感觉。

很奇怪，在这样类似于受刑的快感和痛苦中，他感受到自己所渴望的不过如此。

他已经听不到外面的雨声，他的所有感官都已经被牢牢锁住，他已经溺死在那个人的眼睛里。

男人的阴茎插进来的一瞬间他就高潮了，一直被堵住的小孔被放开，精液喷涌而出，仿佛每一个细胞都在燃放着盛大的烟花。他缺氧一般地大口呼吸着，身体却被毫不留情地翻过来，只能抱着椅背感受来自背后凶猛的贯穿，痛感和快感几乎让他的感官过载。在仿佛高热般的痉挛中，他看不见那个人的脸，只听到后面传来令人羞耻的水声，以及囊袋撞击的声音。河堤上终于迎来了暴雨的狂欢，窗外的一切都变成了灰白色。只有车厢内愈发幽暗，仿佛傍晚提早来临。那股闷窒的情绪终于击垮了他。他的眼前晃过男人琥珀色的眼睛，还有什么破碎的声音，鲜血溅满西装的样子…他感到自己快要无法呼吸，那股无助和空虚感更深地从身体内部升起来，他很想就这样死去，同时又奢求这一刻延长成为与永恒平行的一种时间。

他的脸突然被强硬地扳起来，朝着下雨下得发白的天光。眼前晃动着的大片光斑才让他知道眼泪不知什么时候流了满脸。男人从正面进入他，他只能牢牢抱住自己已经酸软无力的大腿，狂风暴雨再度席卷了他，他试图闭上眼睛。

"看着我，昴流君。"

"我在这里。"

男人的声音还是一如既往地平静，如果忽略那尾音的一点低沉震颤的话。

他睁开眼，看到了一只情绪饱满的金棕色眼睛—那里有一个自己清晰的倒影，有鲜明的渴望，宠溺，以及埋得很深的令他窒息的一点遗憾。

但那里面没有伤感，那里如同外面的河风一样清澈纯粹。

于是他颤抖着，再度打开身体。双眼发红地拉近男人，毫无章法地咬上男人的喉结，换来一记猛烈的深顶。他呜咽了一下，感受着那个在体内不断胀大的跳动着器官，嘴唇终于凑上了男人的唇瓣，他们接吻，急不可耐又温柔无比，仿佛双方都已经等待了这个吻太久。他的心被温柔的空气包裹起来。尽管近在咫尺，他还是想要不断呼唤这个人，来自这个人的一切永远都不够.…

男人没有放松对他的冲撞，他感到高潮后的后穴一阵阵痉挛地较紧收缩，前端又慢慢地挺立起来，小腹有一股火在烧。雨水在车窗外爆裂，但他已经什么都听不见，嘴里不受控地流泻出仿佛甜腻又极端无助的呻吟，他感到自己要被撕裂了，周围的一切都在加速，旋转，他只能半张开唇，发出无声的惊呼，早已脱力的双手软绵绵垂在两侧，眼睛涣散地注视着车顶上的一个凹点。那撞击越来越猛烈而不留情面，他终于被粗暴地占有，毫不留情地打开。当体内某个腺体被反复碾压的时候，他陡然迷乱地抖动挣扎起来，但强烈的快感没有停止，他触电般痉挛着，头颅高高扬起，和男人一起射了出来。

**03**

我们曾各自逃亡的时间

最后才一起老去的瞬间

无邪是不知能开口道别

明白了没有尽头是一切的终点

爱情才能是死生中最长的一瞥

昴流醒过来的时候正值骤雨初歇，晴亮的天空上涤荡着凉爽的风。陌生的风景让他有些心慌。直到他转过头看见熟悉的身影，男人朝他递来一杯温水。

"醒了？"

"…这是哪里？"

他坐起来，腰部仍有些酸痛。窗外的树叶发出扑簌簌的声音，他低着头转动手里的杯子，发现自己在一户人家的二楼，窗外望出去正是如洗的蓝天。

"这是岸本警部的家里—他在上班，他的妻子和两个女儿在家。"

岸本警部是…？

"他是我多年前的好朋友，刚好住在这附近，同意让我们借住几天—毕竟，昴流君最近看上去有点辛苦呢。"

男人总是喜欢这样不着痕迹地转移话题，他也就不再追问什么。二楼的风景很好，床也足够宽敞足够柔软，他想没有什么不满意的。

至于辛苦倒是完全谈不上的—他只是直接睡着了而已，原本是长期失眠的体质，自从和这个男人在一起之后就变成了沾到枕头就能睡着的程度，最近更是夸张到了在这个人身边就能随时随地睡至无人之境的地步。

他还没来及张嘴反驳，就听见楼下传来一阵喧闹，似乎是女孩子们在催促着什么，男人把看了一半的书放到床边。

"我答应了岸本太太今天要帮忙做晚饭的可乐饼，昴流君先在二楼休息一会儿吧。"

他刚想说什么，男人已经站起身来，拍了拍他的肩膀：

"我已经检测过了，大雨把所有的留下的气息都冲没了。只要打开结界，就不会有人发现了。"

"—当然，也包括这个世界的那位'昴流君'。"

既然这么说了，那么只能等到晚餐的时候再向岸本警部和夫人致谢了。他点点头，看着男人沿着木制楼梯走到一楼去，楼下马上响起了女孩们的欢呼声，还有岸本太太的道歉声，当然还有他熟悉的低沉柔和的说话声。他听着这样的声音，慢慢在掌心张开一个银色的五芒星。

—

"怎么突然想要吃冰淇淋？"

男人转头去看正在冰柜前认真挑选着口味的年轻人，那只翠绿色的眼睛里流露出认真的神色。昴流总是习惯站在他的右手边。

昴流没顾得上回答他的问题，他正在花花绿绿的包装盒中努力思考和辨认着什么。在眉头紧锁了整整十秒之后，年轻人仿佛下定决心般拿起一个大罐哈根达斯冰淇淋走向收银台。

是开心果口味。

"这个，麻烦了。"

他回头看了一眼正饶有兴趣地观察着他的星史郎，耳根又开始有点发红："今天早上，甜甜圈上的冰淇淋很好吃。"

"这下岸本警部的女儿们要爱死你了。"

暮色渐起，昴流提着塑料袋，看着眼前两个人拉得越来越长的影子，把脚步偷偷放慢了一点。

远处的太阳就要落了，他们路过一个弯曲的坡道，看见潮水被晕染上了一层浅浅的粉金色，在晚风下哗哗作响。他这才发现这是他曾在公寓的窗台上无数次想象过的、从对面海岬眺望的景色。

比想象中还要美，他不禁停下了脚步。

男人什么都没说，只是和他一起停下来眺望眼前的这片风景。只是这样的动作就让他感到心里有些发胀，今天是1999年8月11日，离11月14日还有堪堪三个月的时间。神啊，他一天、一分、一秒都不想浪费。

"岸本警部家二楼的窗帘，和我们原来的公寓一样。"

男人带着一丝玩味的表情看向他，似乎等待着他的下文。年轻人指了指坡道上的一排公寓楼：

"我们就在这个小镇上找个地方落脚怎么样？"

男人似乎扑哧一下被逗乐了："好主意，昴流君肯定想不到那个说着喜欢东京的家伙会住到这样的小渔村里！"

他也笑起来，他们恐怕还是要回到东京。职业杀手可不适合村落生活。

阳光变成碎金箔一样飘洒在风里，他呼吸着金色的风，感到自己的心脏正勃勃地鼓动着，仿佛在这个瞬间充满了航行远方的勇气和力量。未来仍会到来，但这一刻是永恒的。

"可别忘了你的承诺。"

他牵起男人的右手，两个人一齐转身，朝岸本家的方向走去。

"行啦，我保证会在踏上彩虹大桥之前杀死你"，男人有些无奈的声音："我已经接受委托了昴流君，杀手的名声可不能晚节不保。"

"…别忘了我可是替你保到了2029年。"

"2029年还长着25岁的脸，明明就犯规了吧。"

那只是因为...

他红着脸说不出话，男人已经揽过他的肩膀。

"辛苦啦，不过我的眼睛也还在一直工作着呢，伟大的时空旅行者。"

两个人的脚步声越来越远，在那条路的尽头，潮水还在不断涌动着。

而命运承诺的，也只是这些。

【Fin】


End file.
